Shadow's Adventure Log
by UltimateStarThunder
Summary: I was going to make this short,but i kept writing this writezilla! Enjoy.


It seems Shadow,me,and Silver have embarked on another useless now,I am keeping track of what is happening.

[7:00 AM-My House]I get up and in the other room,Shadow is still sleeping,but he soon woke up when I went to check on Silver,who was on top of the bunk bed.(Shadow likes the bottom better a bit),and so we wait for Silver to wake up,so I get out my Chaos Fire Friends DVD 8 and watch it to pass the time.

[8:05 AM]Silver wakes up and rubs his did not have a happy night,so he slept in.  
Shadow:Hey, had a nice sleep?  
Silver:After all the turning? whole night?No.  
on let's go get some breakfast.

[8:06 AM]We call in the Raving Rabbid is the best butler in Scotland.  
Shadow:Can you help us make some Pancakes,Rabbid Jeeves?  
Rabbid:Yes, may we have as a side?  
Me:Oh,we'll make the side.

[8:23 AM]Rabbid Jeeves finishes the breakfast and serves it to us.  
Silver:Thank you,Jeeves.  
Rabbid:How are you friends with the rabbids?Curious.  
Shadow:They got to know us and respect us.

[9:00 AM-Fife Forest]We decide to take the day outside for part of the day.  
We bring our PSP Camera along with us,just in case we wanna take pictures.  
Silver:Could you call in one of the Raving Rabbids to give me a training battle?  
Shadow:Sure Thing.I'll call him.

[9:15 AM]He finishes talking to the rabbid and speaks up to Silver.  
Shadow:He wants to fight at the Edinburgh Castle,but his house is at Kirkcaldy.  
Silver:Ok Will need to go to kirkcaldy,'re having a sleepover,aren't we?  
Me:Correct.I'll let him know on the way to the store.

[9:28 AM-Kirkcaldy Store]We arrive at Kirkcaldy store and walk in to the store.  
We get a 's the raving rabbid silver was going to have his training battle.  
Raving Rabbid:Hey,guys.I'm at the store right now in Kirkcaldy.  
Shadow:So are we!Where are you in the store right now?  
Raving Rabbid:Aisle 10,just picking up energy drinks for each of us.

[9:45 AM-Edinburgh Castle]And so,the traning battle shake hands and begin the training battle.  
Shadow:Mind if we sneak a bit of the food to eat while watching?  
Silver:Not at if we start to accidently get close to the chairs,put it back so ya don't choke.  
Me:Sounds like a on.

[10:00 AM]Both are shake are all exhausted and we figure out what to do.  
Raving Rabbid:How about we go swimming in the Loch Ness lake?  
's go Rabbid doesn't have to change,he's fine the way he is.

[10:18 AM-Loch Ness]Meta Knight comes over and decides he wants to take a dive too.  
Meta Knight:Hang on while I remove my mask.

[10:20 AM]Everyone dives in,doing tricks before they go in.  
Everyone:Massive Spinning Cannonball!

[10:21 AM]Splash!Everyone dives in with a blast of water flying in their faces.

[10:26 AM]We suddenly hear is...Nega Sonic?Sonic's Clone!  
Me:That's did he find us?  
Nega Sonic:Give me back my explosives!  
Shadow:What are you talking about?

[10:30 AM]Nega Sonic is getting ticked when suddenly Silver knows what's going on.  
Silver:Oh yeah,Bowser stole his explosives earlier today.  
Raving Rabbid:Hmm,but who knows where the place of Bowser is?He moved!  
Meta Knight:His place is in Star.

[11:00 AM-Star,Scotland]We finally arrive at Bowser's finds us and demands we battle him.  
don't stand a chance aganist us.  
Bowser:Bring it on.

[11:54 AM]Bowser gets Owned and he finally says Metal Gear Rex has them.  
Shadow:Ok,He's in Glasgow right now!It has almost no base!  
Me:Don't worry about it,Metal Gear Rey is in Glenrothes,he knows where he is.  
Shadow:Then Let's go!But first,let's get lunch.

[12:20 PM-Glenrothes Oasis]We are confused that Ray lives on the oasis.  
Silver:Hey,Metal Gear Ray,are you there?  
Ray:Hmm?Oh,it's just you guys.  
Nega Sonic:Do you know where Metal Gear Rex is?  
Ray:Probably in Glasgow and the house that says Metal Gear R-A-Y.

[1:30 PM-Glasgow Metal Gear Hotel]We are suprised there is a metal gear hotel.  
Shadow:Well,this must be the place.  
Raving Rabbid:It has to be,there's smell of missles around here.

[2:00 PM]We sneak out with the explosives for Nega asks where we get our money.  
We show him a copy of Guitar Hero Chaos and the DVD Chaos Fire Friends entire season collection.  
Nega Sonic:Well, the way,hope that Meta Knight wakes up by the time you have the sleepover.

[6:00 PM]We start our awesome party.

[1:00 AM]I am very exhausted,so are the other dudes,and we go to Dog is up and wanting to play.I hand him one of my Alive and Playful Awesome Teddy Bear 9 and tell him to keep the dog entertained.


End file.
